1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a facsimile apparatus having a mail post function.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, there is known a facsimile apparatus having a mail post function. The mail post function is a function such that a time to transmit information to a specific destination is designated and, when the designated time comes, original images accumulated until such a time are automatically transmitted in an undivided transmission operation, hereinafter called a "lump". In such a function, however, a receiver does not recognize whether a mail post communication has been executed or not, and even in the case where the mail post communication has been executed on the transmitter side, it is processed as a reception of one ordinary communication.
On the other hand, there is considered a construction such that when the mail post communication is selected, a pause of each communication is notified, thereby classifying the communications for individual communication on the receiver side. However, in the case where the receiver does not have the function of the present invention and the receiver side has the function to classify every communication, the mail post communication is still processed as one process.
In the receiver, therefore, the image information having inherently a plurality of communications by the mail post communication is processed as one communication and is classified by a sorter, so that there is a drawback such that all of the information is distributed to the first destination of the plurality of communications for the operator.